PILLOW TALK
by Htuiba
Summary: Escrito nocturno inspirado por este post. Es la primera vez que Kurt y Blaine tienen relaciones desde que volvieron y Kurt se da cuenta que no sabe si Blaine está limpio o si se ha hecho pruebas desde el incidente de su infidelidad. *Traducción Autorizada*


Traducción autorizada por **kcollinspfanfic**

Autora: (kcollinspfanfic) . (tumblr) .com

Original: post/78299732034/pillow-talk

* * *

Pasaron dos meses como prometidos antes de tener seco de nuevo.

No era por falta de intentos; simplemente parecía que no podían pasar de masturbaciones rápidas y rozarse con la ropa puesta en los momentos que Santana and Rachel resultaban estar fuera del apartamento.

Blaine lo visitó un fin de semana en abril, y tan sólo dos horas antes Kurt supo que Rachel se iba a Ohio para sorprender a su padre por su cumpleaños y Santana pasaba esos días con Dani. Lo que significaba que tenía todo el apartamento para él por dos días. Dos días enteros para tener todo el glorioso sexo ruidoso con Blaine que su corazón deseaba. Aunque en realidad no creo que sea del todo.

Estaba tan emocionado tras recoger a Blaine en la estación del tren, que tan pronto como entraron al apartamento, Kurt estuvo sobre él.

―Guau, guau, Kurt, ¿al menos quieres ir a tu cama?

Cuando Kurt simplemente siguió besando hacia abajo el cuello de Blaine, el más pequeño lo hizo subir para que pudieran verse a la cara.

―Lo siento, te he extrañado.

Kurt sonrió y lo atrajo por un beso de nuevo, tomando los rizos de Blaise y ajustando el ángulo para el beso.

―También te he extrañado ―los pantalones de Blaine estuvieron fuera una vez se habían separado de nuevo. Sonrió. De verdad había extrañado a Kurt y especialmente extraño _esto_.

―Bien ―Kurt sonrió de lado―, porque si mis compañeras de piso están fuera por dos días, significa que tengo planes para usted Sr. Anderson.

―Oh, cuenta.

―Lo siento, información confidencial. ―Kurt se acercó a Blaine y besó un sendero desde la clavícula hasta la oreja antes de susurrar―. Pero tiene algo que ver con mi boca estando en todo tipo de lugares. ―retrocedió y pestañó.

Las pupilas de Blaine sólo se dilataron notablemente, y orilló a Kurt en un beso caliente.

―Me gusta ese plan. Pero... ¿cama?

―Sí, sí, cama, dejemos tus cosas también ―hizo un gesto a la bolsa de lona de Blaine.

Blaine siguió a Kurt a la habitación, arrojando su bolsa de lona a la esquina al lado del armario de Kurt. Kurt lo miró de cerca de su lugar en la cama. Blaine comenzó a desatar su corbatín y desabrochar su camisa, quitando ambas, antes de por fin captar los ojos de Kurt.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves?

―Me gustaría más si continuas ―Kurt se burló.

Blaine sacó la lengua, pero se desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de el a través de las asas de sus pantalones antes de sacudir sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante varias veces.

―¿Necesitas algo de música?

Blaine se detuvo y sonrió a Kurt.

―¿Quieres cantar conmigo?

Kurt rió―. Suena como la cosa más sexi que podría hacer en este momento.

Blaine puso mala cara y se extendió hacia Kurt, meneando un poco las caderas.

―Pero cariño, amo los sonidos que haces.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse ante el intento de Blaine por seducirlo. Pero, su pene sin duda empezó a notar el culo que estaba moliéndose rítmicamente contra él. Bajó las manos a las caderas de Blaine y dirigió sus movimientos. Blaine sonrió y luego puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, besando su cuello.

Kurt movió una de sus manos al frente de los pantalones de Blaine donde su pene se esforzaba visiblemente en contra de sus pantalones vaqueros. Las caderas de Blaine se movían, y empuja contra la mano de Kurt.

Kurt acarició la cabeza de Blaine a un lado y comenzó a besar y tocar con la suave piel.

―¿Qué tal si nos los quitamos?

Blaine asintió y se pudo de pie, desabotonando sus pantalones y bajándoselos, recogiendo sus calcetines en el camino. A medida que se movía a horcajadas en Kurt de nuevo, el chico mayor le tiró hacia abajo para que se recostara sobre su espalda. Las manos de Blaine fueron instantáneamente al cabello de Kurt mientras lamia el torso de Blaine a la V que estaba enarbolando por encima de los calzoncillos. Los movimientos de Kurt pasaron la banda, suavemente lamiendo y chupando el miembro de Blaine través de los calzoncillos.

―Hm. Se siente bien.

Kurt sonrió y bajó los calzoncillos, lamiendo la vena en la parte inferior del pene de Blaine. Rodeando la punta con la lengua y sintiendo una gota de líquido seminal.

Ahí fue cuando lo golpeó. _Mierda_.

Se quitó y Blaine se apoyó sobre sus codos.

―¿Por qué te detendrías?

Kurt estaba solo mirando al duro pene frente a él. Blaine finalmente se sentó cuando no obtuvo respuesta. El repentino movimiento causó que Kurt levantara la vista y viera que Blaine había notado su pánico interno.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y tomó el pene de Blaine con la mano, usando su saliva para mejor fricción. Con la otra mano buscó el cuello de Blaine y lo atrajo en un beso, esperando distraer a Blaine lo suficiente para darle un minuto y pensar.

Se besaron por un minute antes de que Blaine retrocedió y gimió por la fricción y colocó suavemente su mano sobre la de Kurt, deteniéndolo. Kurt lo miró, confundido.

―Me voy a correr si no te detienes.

―¿No es ese el punto?

―¿Pensé que tenías «planes»? ―Blaine preguntó. Kurt bajó la Mirada al pene de Blaine en su mano. Ciertamente no se veía diferente. No se sentía diferente.

―Así era.

―¿Y…? ¿Por qué te detendrías? No es que me disguste ni nada, Kurt.

―Lo sé. ―Kurt liberó su agarre de Blaine y arrastró su mano por el pecho, rodeando el pezón de Blaine y pellizcándolo suavemente.

―Kurt ―Blaine gimió entrecortadamente. Kurt se detuvo―. Pensé que estábamos teniendo una conversación.

―Eres demasiado irresistible ―Kurt sonrió y apretó el pezón de Blaine nuevamente, riendo cuando consiguió la misma respuesta.

―¿Si te pregunto algo, prometes no juzgarme? ―Kurt dijo mientras continuaba jugando con el pezón derecho de Blaine.

―No puedo prometer que prestaré atención si estás hacienda eso.

_Quizás sea algo bueno_, Kurt pensó.

―Sabes que te he perdonado por engañarme. Ya lo hemos discutido. ―Blaine se congeló. Kurt redobló sus acciones y llevó su mano de vuelta al pene de Blaine cuando lo vio tensarse.

―Si…

―Bueno, quiero que sepas que te he perdonado ―Kurt dijo, acariciando distraídamente el pene de Blaine.

―Bien.

―Pero. Es solo que - no sé cuánto hiciste y no quiero saber, para ser honestos y Blaine si estuviste con otras personas mientras estábamos separados, eso está bien, no estábamos junto y podías estar con personas-

―¿Kurt?

Mientras Kurt comenzó a hablar más rápidamente, su mano se movía incluso más rápido en el pene de Blaine, dificultándole entender todo lo que estaba oyendo.

―Sólo necesito saber si estás limpio.

La mano de Kurt se detuvo sobre el pene de Blaine cuando finalmente lo sacó.

―¿Es por eso - ? Oh. ―Kurt asintió, su mano comenzó poco a poco un ritmo de nuevo.

―Bueno, eso es - ―Blaine carraspeó―. De acuerdo, de verdad necesitas detenerte porque me voy a correr, sea una conversación seria o no.

Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hacienda y liberó el miembro de Blaine de nuevo, dejando escapar una risita. Se miraron antes de que Blaine recordara de lo que habían estado hablando.

―Um sí, lo estoy. Me hice la prueba después de… y no lo he hecho desde… um, sí. ―dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo―. Tú, lo estás, ¿supongo?

―Sí.

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó hacia Kurt, dándole un besito―. ¿Estamos bien… está bien?

―Sí, sí ―Kurt sonrió de lado―, solo estoy contento de que puedo chuparte otra vez ahora.

―Oh, si ―Blaine dijo mientras comenzaba a recostarse―. Si, si, definitivamente soy un fan de ese plan.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
